


Described As Love

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Nursey's blindsided by a homophobe on his way to the Haus, causing flashbacks back to Andover. Dex comes to his rescue, with cuddles and comfort.   He didn’t think it could have ever happened at Samwell, what with the whole 1 in 4 thing it had going on. But apparently he was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> With what happened with the election, I needed some hurt/comfort....
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)
> 
>  
> 
> _Note: The use of the word 'faggot' is used within the first few paragraphs and is said to Nursey. From there Nursey deals with non explicit but described homophobia. If that makes you uncomfortable or upset please don't read!_

He didn’t think it could have ever happened at Samwell, what with the whole 1 in 4 thing it had going on. But apparently he was wrong.  
  
He had been walking back to the Haus, absorbed in texting Dex when his phone had been slapped out of his hand and he had been shoved. He had looked up to a sneer and a very soft, but audible.  
  
“Faggot.” Before the guy who had done it, a smarmy looking guy in a fucking polo shirt of all things, had walked off.  
  
Nursey hadn’t known what to do. Shock had kept him from fighting back and frozen to the spot, and then memories from Andover had started flooding back and the only thing he could make himself do was flee back to his dorm when his legs had started working again.  
  
His text to Dex is shaky and unreadable as he walks, but Nursey couldn’t care at that point. His mind was spinning, all plans he had to take the taddies out for lunch had gone out of the window as soon as the bigot had shoved him. All he could do was shakily make his way back to his dorm, and throw his bag down and crawl under his covers as soon as he got there. Pressing his hands to his eyes and pushing, trying to focus on the colours that bloom instead of his aching head.  
  
It doesn’t work.  
  
_Before he had grown into his body, he was all gangly limbs and  mop of unruly curly hair, dark skin and a chubby face.They classed him as the ‘gay artsy one’. He was a target. Andover had been awful for him, full of rich kids who had nothing better to do than pick on him, wanting to laugh at he fell over at every shove, how he was close to tears at every insult and bump in the hall._  
  
_Living there had made it worse, the bullying following him throughout the day, he never had a sanctuary he could escape to, not for a long time._  
  
_He couldn’t shake the insults or the harassment, and it had only gotten worse when one of the older boys had found him kissing James from his English class behind the swimming pool building. James had had to leave because it had gotten so bad, Nursey didn’t have the privilege._  
  
_The vaguely racist harassment had then turned into full blown homophobic and racist attacks. He was a bi-racial gay boy in a sea of straight white males and they hated him for it. Most of the teachers always turned a blind eye, brushing it off as ‘boys being boys’ and he telling him that he had to just ‘brush it off and get over it’. He had been well on his way to repressing his emotions for good until a kind english teacher had taken him in._  
  
_Her name was Betty, or Mrs Harris to everyone else, and she had turned Nursey to poetry. Set him off reading novels and plays and volumes and volumes of words to devour. She gave him a world to escape to, gave him words that soothed the bruises on his body, as well as an addiction to tea. She sat with him each lunchtime, both of them quiet in her classroom while the both ate and read. It didn’t help everything, but it helped an awful lot. She accepted Nursey when no one else would. She gave him a voice, one that was written and kept secret, but she gave him one. He still kept in touch._  
  
The harassment was taunting him now though, circling around his head, and he can feel the bruises start to appear on his ribs and around his eyes as he continues to press his palms into them.  
  
It’s like a miracle when there’s the sound of his door opening and closing, and he’s surprised he can hear it over his laboured breathing. There’s no surprise though when there’s a weight by his side and a hand on his back. Dex was reliable, he was always there for Nursey. Dex was the best thing that had happened to Nursey, and we would never deny it.  
  
“Babe?” The concern and gentleness in Dex’s voice is what makes him start crying. Everything he had held back comes rushing forward as he starts to sob.  
  
“W-will.”  
  
“Come here darlin’” The bed shifts again and Nursey feels his back cool as Dex lifts the covers to climb underneath. Nursey manages to turn himself over, hoodie getting caught and tangling as he curls up into Dex’s waiting arms.  
  
He tries to breathe as Dex combs a hand through his hair, the other rubbing the small of his back while he lets Nursey cry into his chest.  
  
“What happened sweetheart?”  
  
Nursey can’t get the words out, his breathing is laboured and his tears are clogging his chest.  
  
“Can’t- I can’t Will I-” Dex shushes him, before he gently starts to rock. Just a little, enough to be soothing, but not enough to make Nursey’s head rattle.  
  
“It’s okay, it’s okay darlin’ i’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Dex holds on tighter, kissing the top of Nursey’s head every now and then while Nursey calmed down.  
  
He loved Dex so much, and moments like this only solidified that.  
  
Dex waits patiently as Nursey cries, and Nursey’s thankful that Dex doesn’t rush him. He just holds Nursey close. Nursey rests his hands on Dex’s chest, fingers running against the soft material of Dex’s t-shirt as he tries to calm himself. Nursey tries to focus on the body next to him, on the slight smell of sweat coming off his boyfriend, as if he had ran to Nursey. As well as how soft his clothes were and warm he was. His breathing was even and his chest is solid and moving under Nursey’s palms which he had finally moved from over his eyes, not that that had stopped the blobs of colours.  
  
It takes a while for him to calm down. But Dex is still there, still gently rocking him with a hand on his back.  
  
“You gonna tell me what happened babe?” His voice is barely above a whisper, and Nursey just sighs through hitching breaths as he presses his forehead under Dex’s chin.  
  
“It’s stupid, in retrospect-”  
  
He’s about to say that it was nothing, not wanting Dex to go on a rampage when Dex, quietly but firmly interrupts him “No. Anything that makes you upset like that isn’t stupid.”  
  
He holds onto Nursey even tighter than before, which Nursey didn’t think was possible, before he’s melting into the fierce kiss Dex places on his forehead.  
  
“Someone called me a, uh.” It’s hard pushing the word from his mouth, it tasted like bile on his tongue “A faggot.” He wants to spit, wants to wash his mouth out as Dex tenses, hands fisting in the back of Nursey’s hoodie.  
  
“Who was it?” Growling, he goes to sit up, and it’s only a gentle hand on his chest that makes him lie back down. “I’ll kill them Derek don’t think I won’t!”  
  
Nursey looks up at the fire in Dex’s eyes, and listens to the conviction in his voice. And it’s enough.  
  
“I don’t want that from you Will, but I appreciate it.” He leans up a fraction, hands no longer shaking but tears still all over his face expecting Dex to grimace. But Dex just kisses him soundly, hand moving from Nursey’s hair to his face, thumbs wiping the tears away.  
  
“I’de move mountains if you wanted to me to Derek, I swear it.” It’s a promise whispered into the small space between them and it makes Nursey’s heart soar.  
  
“I know you would, however i’de settle for helping me beat up a bigot.” They’re whispering, under the covers in what feels like a world in which only they exist. Just for a fraction of time.  
  
Nursey’s nose is stuffed up, and his eyes hurt from crying with a headache building behind them. But he wasn’t in Andover anymore. And he had Dex holding him, eyes warm with a fierce determination that could only be described as love.  
  
“I love you you know Will.”  
  
“I love you too Derek.” And Nursey forgets all about Andover when Dex kisses him again.


End file.
